


Supernatural-A Scooby story

by GabrielLives



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It was a good idea at the time, Monster of the Week, Not sure what I was thinking, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, because that would be great, but i wont get it, dean loves it, i hope it ends this way, i wrote the scooby doo ending i want, its 2am, mystery time, none of these tags will work, sam hates this, whats wrong with me, whether or not its canon, word count under 1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Ok, I wrote an ending I would like to see from the Scooby Doo episode. There is no setup, or anything. Its like you turned on the episode right at the end after they sprung the trap and caught the monster. And yes, I am aware that I didn't give Scooby or Daphne any lines. But they are there. They're just standing around. Whatever, this is a weird story. And this was a bit more difficult than I thought it would be. Who knew.





	Supernatural-A Scooby story

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you opened this...well enjoy this one shot, I guess.

Dean was out of breath when he finally caught up to Sam and Shaggy. His younger brother was clearly irritated with the skinny man clinging to his arm, shaking with fear.

"Like, that's the last time I'm going to be the bait." Shaggy managed to say, still trembling from his ordeal.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Sam said sarcastically.

“And you weren't even the bait.” Dean huffed out. “You were the decoy for the bait, and Sam performed his job perfectly.” He clasped a hand on Sams shoulder and gave a hearty squeeze. The bitch face he got in return was strong enough to break through a brick wall. But Dean didn't seem to notice.

“Right, now for the fun part.” Dean practically skipped over to the monster that was tied up at their feet. A stupid wide grin weaseled its way on to the hunters face. He looked over his shoulder to Sam. “I cant believe I get to say this!” He was practically giddy.

Sams eye roll could be heard a mile away.

Dean grabbed a fist full of the monsters hair. “Lets see who you really are!” He ripped the monsters mask away over dramatically. Sam sarcastically wondered who Dean was putting the pose on for.

"Old man Johnson?!" the members of the cartoon gang gasped in unison.

"Oh my god, Dean" Sam sighed loudly, bringing a hand up to pinch his nose. “I can't take much more of this." 

“Keep it together, Sam.” Dean said, slapping him playfully on the back. “We're almost done.” His lighthearted tone was the mirror opposite of Sams despondent one. 

“You mean, like, that creepy janitor who works at the amusement park?” Shaggy continued the predictable conversation, oblivious to Sams complaining. 

"Yes, Shaggy.” Velma said. “He must have believed the story about the buried treasure in the fun house, and was trying to keep people away. You see, whe-"

"I'm sorry, I hate to cut you off mid speech," Sam interrupted bluntly, with no politeness in his voice, "but we need to move it along, sister."

"Oh..." Velma backed down embarrassed. “OK.” she said weakly. Her cheeks went red and she seemed to sink into her turtleneck.

“Yeah, sorry.” Dean continued, a little more empathetic than his brother, “Any other day I'd love to hear the lengthy explanation, but we need to wrap this up and get out of here.”Dean rubbed Velmas arm to reassure her, which changed the color of her cheeks from red to pink and a small smile appeared on her face.

“So why don't you tell us what we need to know, so we can get out of here.” Dean called to the tied man still on the ground. He turned away from Velma, walked past his brother. “What was the point of all...this.” Deans hands flail wildly, gesturing to everything. 

Dean couldn't see his brother standing behind him, he felt him. And he was fuming. 

“I,” the man started, “I don't...what do you mean? Point? I wanted the treas-”

“Cut the bullshit!” Sams anger had finally boiled over, and he rushed past his brother to get in the janitors face. “This isn't the first time Dean and I have been thrown into TV land. There isn't anyone else who would do this.”

The bound man looked uneasy, his eyes darting around. Anyone would be terrified of Sams scrutiny and anger. He tried to open his mouth to speak again, but before he could say another word Sam opened his jacket and pulled the angel blade out from his inside pocket. 

“Tell us who you really, really are.” Sam said, and Dean was so proud of his brother.

“Whoa, lets hold on a second.” Fred spoke up. “I think this is getting a bit-”

Sam twisted around violently, pointing the blade dangerously close to Freds' face.

"Back off, ascot!" he yelled.

Fred threw his hands up in defense and backed away, fear and surprise in his eyes. "OK man, its cool. Everything's cool"

Sam returned his gaze to the bound man, bringing up the angel blade slowly to his neck.

“Tell. Me. Who you are.” The hunters voice was eerily calm, which disguised the fury and hurt in his eyes to the people around him. 

The janitor looked around nervously. “I...don't...”

“Please!” Sam cut him off quickly. “Gabriel!”

Sam shouted the archangels name like he would if he were yelling at a child, and as soon as he did, a familiar smirk played across the janitors face. Everything around Sam seemed to slow to a stop and the light faded a little. The ropes around the man in front of Sam wobbled, started to fade and then blinked out of existence. Before Sam could say “Don't run again!” there was a wink and a loud snap. 

Sam woke up gasping and sweating. But at least he was back in the bunker. And human again, no longer a cartoon version of himself. Dean, who was slumped over the couch armrest, was waking slowly, naturally. Not like how Sam had jolted awake. The television on the wall was still playing Scooby Doo. Dean looked up to the TV, smiling at the episode. Velma had just taken the monsters mask off. He looked over to Sam, eyes bright, breathing out quiet laughter. But when he saw Sams face, jaw clenched and brows furrowed in anger and determination to see Gabriel again, his smile faltered and he coughed in embarrassment. 

“So, what do you want to do about him now that we know its really him?” he asked Sam.

Sams voice came out steely and sharp.

“Get the holy oil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end! You didn't run screaming from this terrible fic! How'd it go?


End file.
